The Star Princess
by Tomboy.Dork
Summary: Lucy is trying to get her keys off of Natsu, when suddenly, she summons Loke/Leo... without touching his key! This story is set in the far future and there may be a cross over with my other story, Troubles.
1. Prologue

_Once upon a time, there was a Princess born to the King of Fiore. She wasn't just an ordinary Princess, though. She was the Star Princess. A Princess who was destined to learn both Celestial Spirit magic and Celestial Dragon Slaying magic. She was both extraordinarily strong and kind._

_Every 100 years, a Star Princess is born. She is trained and when she reaches the age of 21, she is to save the world from an almost immortal Evil. After defeating this Evil, she is granted 3 wishes. Though, if she is unable to defeat the Evil by herself, she is allowed to choose 10 mages to aid her. The only requirement is that they must have the same or similar powers to the 10 Protectors of the Universe;_

_Pyro the God of the Flame_

_Marinna the Goddess of the Rain_

_Thunder the God of the Storm_

_Doku the God of Poison_

_Kemono the Goddess of the Beast_

_Kori the God of Ice_

_Chie the Goddess of Wisdom_

_Kinzoko the God of Metal_

_Kaze the Goddess of Wind_

_Sensa the Goddess of War_

_Together, defeating the Evil, they are all granted 3 wishes each and will be known throughout history._

_And so, the story ends…_

* * *

"... But, it has been 105 years since the last Star Princess was born, and the Evil is growing stronger and stronger. If he grows too strong, the Universe, A's we know it, will be destroyed."

"Mamma?" a young, blonde girl whispered, hugging a key-shaped pillow. "Could I be the Star Princess? Even though I wasn't born a Princess?"

"Of course you could," her mother responded, leaning over and kissing the child on her fore head. "You're 5 years old so it is quite possible."

"I'm gonna grow up and train super hard so I can be the Star Princess!" she cheered.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Star Princess

**Chapter 1 - The Star Princess**

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy whined. "Give me my keys!"

"You can have them as soon as you can reach them." Natsu smirked, holding her keys up higher.

"You know I can't reach that high!" Lucy whined again, standing on her tippy-toes.

"I know, that's why it's so funny!" Natsu chuckled.

_I wish I could summon Loke to get my keys back! _Lucy thought and suddenly there was a bright light.

"You summoned me, Princess?" The familiar voice, owned by none other than the leader of the Zodiac Keys, exclaimed.

Natsu and Lucy stood there, jaws reaching the ground as Loke bowed. Lucy looked at Natsu and where her keys were noticing that his hand had dropped a little. Suddenly jumping up, she grabbed her keys from his hand and grinned.

"Got them!" She cheered, earning the attention of the Dragon Slayer and the Celestial Spirit.

"Though, quick question," Lucy exclaimed, putting a slender finger on her chin. "How did I summon you without touching your key?"

"Well," Loke explained, staring in shock at the blonde Celestial Spirit mage. "The only person able to summon a spirit without touching their key is…"

"The Star Princess!" Lucy gasped, cutting Loke off from his sentence. "But, how could I be the Star Princess? I'm not that strong."

"Are you kidding me?" Both Natsu And Loke exclaimed, shocking the girl.

"W-what do you mean?" Lucy asked, shocked.

"You're one of the strongest mages I have ever met!" Natsu exclaimed. "You've been through thick and thin! Apparently everyone wants to kidnap you, but you always manage to come back to us!"

"And you are the kindest Celestial Spirit mage I have ever had as my master!" Loke added.

"Guys…" Lucy whispered, feeling touched by what they said. "Thank you!"

Lucy then walked over to her bookshelf and pulled out multiple books. Walking over to her living room, she motioned for the two mages to follow her.

"These books are about the Star Princess." Lucy explained, putting the books on the ground and sitting down next to them. "If there is any information that we can't find, we can ask Crux!"

"That's a great idea, Luce!" Natsu exclaimed, grabbing a book and reading. "It says here that the Star Princess is the only Celestial Spirit mage that can summon all her spirits at once."

Loke and Lucy stared in shock at Natsu. Natsu has never shown that he read or even that he could read.

"Natsu," Loke started. "Since when could you read?"

"Um, since forever?" Natsu replied, looking up from the book. "I just don't read that often."

"Anyways," Lucy exclaimed, picking up a book and opening it. "Let's get researching!"

* * *

Time skip ~

* * *

"You are definitely the Star Princess!" Natsu exclaimed, putting down his book. "Everything matches up. You can summon more than the average amount of spirits. You are super strong and kind. You love the spirits like your family. You have to be the Star Princess."

"But there is something that doesn't match up," Lucy explained, putting down her own book. "I don't have the Royal Keys."

"Oh that's easy," Loke started. "You have to take a test for each of the Royal Keys."

Lucy picked up another book and flicked through it until she got to a certain page.

"There are a total of 4 Royal Keys," she read out loud.

"Draco the Dragon, Cassiopeia the Queen, Cepheus the King and Eridanus the Celestial River."

"You have met Cepheus the King, but he does not have a key that anyone is aware of." Loke stated.

"Oh, but he does!" Lucy exclaimed, pointing in the book.

"It says that there is a key for every Celestial Spirit, some are lost though. There are a bunch of keys that I didn't even know existed!"

A sudden knocking on the door interrupted the trio from their reading. Lucy got up and walked over to the door, opening it slightly she saw Levy.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy exclaimed. "Just the person that can help, come on in."

Lucy then led Levy to the living area where Loke and Natsu were reading.

"Natsu can read?" Levy gasped as Lucy smirked. "What are you reading?"

"Celestial Spirits: A Guide to the Stars." Natsu replied, not looking up from said book. "We are trying to get information on the Star Princess."

"Ooh, I can help with that," Levy giggled, pulling out a notebook and handing it to Lucy. "I went through a stage where I wanted to learn more about you. So I looked up everything I needed to know about Celestial Spirit mages and there was a lot of information about the Star Princess!"

"Levy-chan, you're the best!" Lucy gasped, quickly flipping through the book. "This has lots of stuff, thank you!"

"No problem, Lu-chan!"

* * *

Time skip ~

* * *

"So that's all the information," Lucy recounted, looking at the team. "I think we deserve a break!"

"Food!" Natsu shouter, making everyone in the room laugh.

"Exactly, Natsu!" Lucy chuckled, standing up. "Now come on everyone. It's my treat!"

At the restaurant, everyone ordered while Lucy was watching the TV. She wouldn't normally be interested, but what was on the screen was quite interesting.

"Today, a local citizen has been found dead in the woods of Celemander forest. There was a note on the body saying that they needed to find the Star Princess. If you know anything about the Star Princess, please come to the camp outside of this very forest. That is al."

_Looks like I'm going to Celemander forest!_

* * *

**I would like to thank the people who had liked and favourited my story a minute or two after I had uploaded it.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Celemander Forest

**Chapter 2 - Celemander Forest**

* * *

"How much longer?" Natsu whined as the carriage jostled around.

"Not long now, Natsu," Lucy sighed as she patted the Dragon slayer on the head.

"You still need to explain why you had to bring all of us." Gajeel groaned, leaning on Levy's shoulder.

"I don't know," she sighed, looking at everyone. "I just felt like you all were needed on this mission."

In the carriage sat; Erza, Wendy, Gray, Juvia, Mira, Laxus, Gajeel, Levy, Cobra, Natsu and Lucy. Thanks to an enchantment that Levy did (she can do enchantments as well because it's my world!), the carriage seemed more like a moving living room (?).

"We are almost there, ma'am," the driver exclaimed from the front of the carriage. "Just a minute or two left until we reach the entrance, far away from the camp, like you requested."

"Thank you!" Lucy responded. "Okay everyone, get ready to get off and drag the dragons off."

* * *

Time Skip ~

* * *

Walking into the forest, the group walked around, following Lucy towards what seemed like the middle of the forest. After walking for almost an hour, Lucy stopped in a clearing, glancing around as if looking for something.

"Where are we?" Wendy gasped, looking at the beautiful scenery. There was a waterfall at the far end of the clearing, the mountain behind it reaching up to the sky. There were flowers everywhere as well, beautiful. Roses, orchids, daffodils, all sorts.

"Hmm," Lucy sighed before gasping in realization. "You guys stay here, I will be right back!" And with that, Lucy ran off towards the waterfall, leaping through the water before anyone could say a word.

"We're going to follow her, aren't we?" Gajeel grunted, looking at the group. "That's what we do? Snoop into other people's business?"

"Aye!" everyone cheered, earning a silent sigh from a shadow nearby.

* * *

With Lucy ~

* * *

"They are going to follow me aren't they?" Lucy asked to a shadow, sitting down next to it in the cave that she had jumped in to.

"Yep," the shadow spoke, sounding feminine. "I have missed you, Lucy!"

"I've missed you, too," Lucy replied, smiling at the shadow. "Aunt Clara!"

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is short. I wanted to get you guys a chapter soon because I hadn't published one in awhile...**

**Anyways, I would like to thank XxCelestialPrincessxX for being the first person to review this story. **

This is looking great so far! I love the whole Lucy is super strong and a dragon slayer thing. I also really like the part when both Loke and Natsu are like what? You're the strongest person ever! Can't wait for the next chapter. How often will you be updating? Not that there's any rush

**Thank you for the kind words and I am glad you are enjoying this. I will try to upload every week, maybe every 3 or 4 days. I have been very busy recently and I haven't had much time to write. I also want each chapter to be the best it can be.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think "Aunt Clara" should look like. I wanted to get your input on some things in the story like characters and stuff. Even if you give me an idea for a chapter, I will happily try to add it. Also, in a later chapter I may add a few other characters. I would like it if you guys suggested names and ideas for them. If I get a lot, I would use a website to randomly choose the name or names so it would be fair.**

**Okay, I am going to go now guys, bye!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Aunt Clara

**Chapter 3 - Aunt Clara**

* * *

"Lucy!"

"Lucy-san! Where are you?"

"Luce! Come on, stop hiding!"

"Guys, stop, I'm over here!" Lucy called out, reappearing in front of the group. "I thought I told you to stay out there!"

Lucy looked around the cave, eyeing each of her friends. Wendy was there looking guilty, probably forced into it. Then there was Laxus, Gajeel and Cobra who seemed to not be able to care less. Juvia was hugging Gray, who was not, for once, stripping. Then Erza, Mira, Levy and Natsu were looking at Lucy with confused faces.

"I guess it is the Fairy Tail way to get into each other's business." Lucy sighed, she then motioned for something in the shadows to come closer. "I would like you all to meet someone."

Suddenly, a transparent figure floated towards Lucy. Natsu, going off of instinct, jumped in front of Lucy, blocking the path of the transparent figure.

"You can't touch Lucy!" Natsu shouted, earning a giggle from all the girls, including Lucy.

"Natsu!" she giggled, placing a hand on the dragonslayers shoulder. "That's who I want you all to meet. This is my Aunt Clara!"

The figure, now closer, was more visible and the group could see that she looked nothing like Lucy. They all looked at Lucy, again, confused.

"She's not really my aunt, she was best friends with my mother," Lucy explained, moving around Natsu to stand next to her Aunt. "She's a ghost."

"Then how can we see her?" Levy asked, curious as to how this was possible. "Only people with Seith magic, like Bickslow, can see ghosts, or well, spirits, right?"

"Well, that isn't entirely true in this case," Lucy grinned. "You see, Aunt Clara is not only my mother's best friend, but she was also the right hand to the last Star Princess, who was actually my Nan!"

"Wait!" Gajeel started, earning a surprised look from everyone, he wasn't usually the curious type. "How could you have been the right hand of Bunny Girl's Nan, but also her mother's best friend?"

"Well," Lucy started, looking at her Aunt who in turn nodded confirmation. "Aunt Clara is… um, was immortal. That's how."

"How did she die, if you don't mind me asking?" Wendy asked, her little body closing in to Aunt Clara and Lucy. "If she was immortal, how did she die?"

"Well, that's a whole other story," Lucy laughed sheepishly. "She can't really tell you herself, unless it were through me."

"Can you tell us the story? We have all the time in the world at the moment!" Levy asked, grabbing out her iLacrima, most likely getting ready to record the story.

"Well, I'm fine with that," Lucy smiled, then looking at Clara she asked. "Are you okay with that?"

Clara nodded her head and began to silently chant a spell. A few seconds later there was a bright light that blinded everyone. When it disappeared, Clara was gone.

"Okay, children, settle down," Lucy smirked. Everyone looked at her in surprise. She sighed. "I can't talk to you in my spirit form, so Lucy allowed me to possess her body for the duration of the story. Now, if you want to hear the story, sit down right over there."

Pointing to the back wall, it suddenly disappeared and in its place sat a cozy looking living area with enough seats for them all. The group walked to the area and sat down. Gray and Juvia sat on a couch together. Levy and Gajeel sat on one, so did Laxus and Mira. Wendy, Cobra and Erza sat on the biggest couch whilst Lucy/Aunt Cara and Natsu sat on the remaining one.

"Okay, so it all began when I met Lucy's Nana, the last Star Princess, also known as Annabella…"

* * *

**Hello again, fellow hoomans...**

**Sorry...**

**Anyways, I would like to thank XxCelestialPrincessxX for suggesting 2 OCs and a background for Aunt Clara. I hope you all enjoyed and I am still open to any other OCs that you guys would like to see in the story.**

**Anyways, I am going to work on the next chapter, I have a base idea that I just _NEED_ to get down.**

**See you soon!**

* * *

Total Words:

Chapter 3 - 627  
Story - 1578


	5. Chapter 4 - Annabella

**Chapter 4 - Annabella**

* * *

"Around 100 years ago, a young woman was born to the Heartfilia family. This child was Annabella. She wasn't any child though. She was the next Star Princess. Her family knew this and started training her at the age of 4, before she could even speak properly.

She was taught to read at the age of 2 and when she reached 4, she was given mountains of books, along with tutors of every subject. By the age of 8, she was the smartest child to ever have existed.

When she was 10, her parents sent her to a realm, the Spirit realm, where she met the king and queen of the spirits, along with the Dragon king. There, she trained for 8 days in the spirit world.

When she returned however, there was chaos. It had been 2 years since she had left and everyone was panicking. When she got to her parents home, she found her home destroyed, and her parents dead. In a rage she went off on an adventure to find whoever had murdered her parents.

After spending 2 years traveling around Fiore, she met me. I was a traveling merchant at the time and was on my way to the Dragon lands when I came across a young girl, 12 years old. I knew instantly that she was the Star Princess because of her aura. So, I went up to her and asked if she wanted help in training. You see, I had trained many Star Princess's before her. She would have to be my 6th one training.

So, we spent the next 8 years training her in all the ways that she had yet to be taught. When she was 20, she found out who had murdered her parents. She told me the name and I knew exactly where to find them. But, I told her she had to wait 1 more year or else she wouldn't be ready. She didn't like that knews, so she went of, in the middle of the night, and headed towards where the murderer lived.

When I woke up, I knew she had left and rushed to her, but I was too late. She was murdered, the same way her parents were. I banished the evil at the cost of my own life and with the last of my magic at that time, I stayed mortal for a week. You see, I knew that there was something wrong with Annabella, and I soon found out that she had been pregnant. How, I have no idea.

I took care of the baby, who was Lucy's mother, Layla, and we grew up at the merchant guild, Love and Lucky. That is where she met Lucy's father, Jude. They got married and had Lucy. I had left the guild a few years before hand, and had been watching over the couple all this time.

Now, we need to train Lucy, otherwise, the same thing will happen again, but this time, I cannot save any of you."


	6. Chapter 5 - The 10 Guardians

**Chapter 5 - The 10 Guardians**

* * *

Silence.

That was all any of them could hear.

They all stared at Lucy. They only snapped out of their daze once Lucy started glowing again, and she was back to normal. They could see Clara's spirit, smiling lovingly at Lucy as she wept. Natsu rushed over to comfort the spirit mage as soon as he saw her crying.

"I didn't know that was the full story," Lucy wept, leaning into Natsu's comforting embrace. "I didn't know that she had died like that!"

"Shh," Natsu whispered, trying to comfort his favourite blonde. "It's okay, Luce."

"We must start training!" Erza started, breaking everyone out of their dazes again. "If we want to have a fighting chance, then we must start! Does anyone know the story?"

"I do!" Levy exclaimed, grinning. She started to tell the story of the Star Princess, Natsu and Lucy filling in some gaps that she missed. Everyone was surprised to find that Natsu knew this kind of stuff.

After everyone was filled in, Lucy gasped, having stopped crying. "I just realized something!"

Everyone looked at her for an explanation, they were all so curious about everything. "I know why I felt the need to bring you all!"

Lucy stood up and motioned for everyone else to, as well. "Each one of you is like one of the Guardians. Juvia is like Marinna, the Goddess of the Rain. Laxus is like Thunder, the God of the Storm. Cobra is like Doku, the God of Poison. Mira is like Kemono, the Goddess of the Beast. Gray is like Kori, the God of Ice. Levy is like Chie, the Goddess of Wisdom. Gajeel is like Kinzoko, the God of Metal. Wendy is like Kaze, the Goddess of Wind. Erza is like Sensa, the Goddess of War and Natsu is like Pyro, the God of the Flame! You guys are the 10 Guardians!"

Everyone stared at her in shock, their jaws literally hitting the floor. They looked at each other and then back at Lucy.

"That means that you guys can help me!" Lucy squealed, earning a grin from everyone. "We should start right away, we have so much to do! I need to find the Celestial King and Queen, ooh, and Draco, the Dragon King!"

"Wait!" Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel all gasped. Natsu turned back to Lucy. "If Draco is in the Spirit World, then does that mean that all of our dragons could still be around?"

"Yeah," Lucy smiled. "I'm sure when I find him, I can ask about Igneel, Metalica and Grandeeney."

"Yay!" everyone shouted.

"Let's get started!"

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for the 2 short chapters, I just wanted to let you guys know that I am working on multiple stories. One isn't even a fanfiction at all. But, I am going to be working on this one for now. If I ever get any ideas for another story, instead of writing it, I will write down the idea for it.**

**Anyways, I'm hoping the next chapter will be longer...**

**So... yeah, see ya!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Blame

**Chapter 6 - Blame**

* * *

It had been 2 months since everyone started training. Lucy wanted to start looking for the some keys, so she and Natsu were looking through the notice board, when suddenly, a familiar white-haired mage came up and jumped on Natsu.

"Natsu! Where have you been?" Lisanna Strauss, the youngest sister to Mira and Elfman, exclaimed, pouting. "I wanted to go on a dat- I mean, I wanted to hang out with you!"

"Lisanna," Natsu sighed. "I'm sorry, but we're pretty busy."

"Can you at least come have a drink with me, quickly?" Lisanna asked, batting her eyelashes. "It will only take a minute."

"Fine," Natsu sighed again, turning to Lucy, who was busy looking for a mission. "Luce, I'm just gonna have a quick drink with Lis, okay?"

"Sure," Lucy waved off, still concentrating on finding a mission. "Be back in 10."

"Yep!" Natsu grinned, waving back at Lucy. He then followed Lisanna out of the guild and to her house.

* * *

~ At Lisanna's House ~

* * *

"Hey, Lis?" Natsu started, feeling a dreading feeling. "Why are we in your basement?"

Lisanna ignored him and continued leading the way through her basement. After awhile, they finally stopped at a door. Lisanna opened it and stepped inside, closely followed by Natsu. She then took a step towards Natsu and pushed him on the wall.

"Lis?" Natsu mumbled, getting scared slightly by his childhood friend. "What's going on?"

Lisanna took another step closer to Natsu and looked him in the eyes. Natsu gasped when all he saw was black. "Lisanna!"

"You will be mine!" Lisanna snapped, leaning in and kissing Natsu square on the lips.

* * *

~ Back At The Guild ~

* * *

"Guys, have you seen Natsu?" Lucy asked, worried about the dragon slayer. "He went with Lisanna to get a drink, but it's been 30 minutes already."

"Get out!" Elfman shouted, picking Lucy up and throwing her. She screamed in shock and pain as she hit the wall, causing a dent to form. She whimpered as she hit the floor, her body screaming in pain.

"Elfman!" Mira shouted, holding off her younger brother. "What was that for?!"

"Mira, don't you remember?!" Elfman roared, stopping for a second to look at his sister. She gasped when she saw black. "She tried to murder Lisanna!"

"That didn't happen!" Mira shouted, tears streaming down her face. "What is going on?!"

"She tried to hurt Levy!" Jet and Droy roared, as they closed in onto Lucy, who was still whimpering on the ground. Grabbing her, they simultaneously punched her, causing her to scream out.

Levy and Gajeel rushed over, taking a hold of Jet and Droy. When the two looked into their eyes, they gasped as well. Their eyes were also black.

Lucy looked around. She saw that everyone was fighting. Laxus and Bickslow were trying to hold off Freed and Evergreen, Juvia and Gray were trying to hold off Macao and Wakaba. Wendy was trying to hold off Romeo and Erza was trying to hold off a bunch of others.

Suddenly, the guild doors exploded off their hinges and 3 figures stood there.

"Where's Lucy-san!" the familiar voice of Yukino shouted. When the smoke cleared, Lucy saw that Yukino, Sting and Rogue were standing there, ready for a fight. They looked around and saw Lucy whimpering on the ground. Yukino watched as everyone started rushing towards Lucy, starting to attack her. "Rogue!"

Rogue faded into the shadows, appearing next to Lucy and grabbing her. He took her with him through the shadows to where Sting and Yukino were.

"Please don't hurt me!" Lucy whimpered, tears streaming down her face. "I don't know what I did wrong!"

Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Mira, Laxus, Gray and Juvia rushed over to where Lucy was. They saw that Lucy had bruises and cuts all over her body.

"You did nothing wrong, Lucy-san!" Yukino exclaimed, holding onto the blonde. "The same thing is happening at our guild! Everyone is blaming me for things I didn't do!"

"So, everyone is blaming the Celestial Spirit mages?" Erza questioned. "Where's Natsu when you need him?"

Suddenly, there was an explosion outside and everyone stopped. Lucy smiled as she caught whiff of a familiar scent, not sure how, but not worrying about it. She quickly got up off of the ground and tried to make her way over to the door. She looked outside and saw Natsu, rushing towards the guild hall.

Lucy suddenly felt weak, and started to fall.

"Luce!" Natsu shouted when he saw said girl start to fall. He jumped up the steps and caught her before she hit the floor. "What happened?!"

Natsu looked around and saw that Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Mira, Laxus, Gray, Juvia, Sting, Rogue and Yukino were trying to hold off the rest of the guild.

"What's going on?!" he shouted, causing everyone to freeze. They all looked at Natsu and gasped. He was in his dragon force mode, but it was different. He was on fire, which was normal, but instead of having a few scales dotted over his face, he had them covering nearly every inch of skin. His eyes were an emerald green and slitted like a dragons.

"We need to get them away from here!" Sting shouted, rushing towards the two. He was instantly blown away from the amount of heat emitting from Natsu. "He's the Dragon King! If the one he loves is hurt, he'll go into Dragon King mode and destroy everything!"

"Where's Cobra?" Rogue shouted, looking around. "We need all the Dragon Slayers here!"

"I'm here!" said man shouted, jumping up the steps. "I heard what happened and rushed as fast as I could."

"Let's go then! Everyone get in the circle we create," Wendy whimpered. "We all know what to do!"

All the Dragon Slayers formed a circle, surrounding Natsu and Lucy. Everyone else went inside the circle, bracing themselves for the heat. Instantly, the dragon slayers began chanting a spell and there was a glowing light. When it disappeared, they were gone.

* * *

**Hey guys, so I am uploading 3 chapters today, including this one, because I will be working on a bunch for awhile. I am just explaining this because I am not sure how long it will take, I just know that it will probably take awhile.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy these chapters and see ya!**


	8. Chapter 7 - The Dragon World

**Chapter 7 - The Dragon World**

* * *

"Natsu-san! Please calm down! You could hurt her!"

Natsu's eyes went wide in realization and recognition. Everything had gone hazy as soon as he had seen the cuts and bruises on Lucy's body. He had been running away from Lisanna when he saw Lucy starting to fall. He had rushed to catch her and as soon as he saw her injured, all he felt was rage.

"What happened?" Natsu muttered, feeling himself calm down. Everyone was looking at him with worry and he didn't know why. "Why is Luce injured? And why is Rogue, Sting and Yukino here? And where is here?"

"Natsu, calm down!" Erza shouted, making everyone wince. "One, Lucy had been asking where you were because you had left with Lisanna and hadn't come back for 30 minutes. Then everyone started attacking Lucy. Elfman said she tried to kill Lisanna. Jet and Droy said she tried to kill Levy, everyone was saying she tried to kill or hurt someone they cared about. Then Yukino, Sting and Rogue came crashing in, calling for her. Rogue saved her from being beat up anymore and they explained that the same thing had happened at their guild. Where we are, though, you'll have to ask the other dragon slayers."

"We're in the Dragon World!" Wendy explained, motioning around. "This is where the Dragons and Dragonslayer's go to mate and relax."

"Yeah, and Natsu here," Gajeel chuckled. "Is the king of this world!"

Natsu stared at them in shock. He was the Dragon King? No, that wasn't right. Draco was the Dragon King.

"It means you are the king of all Dragon Slayers. The strongest Dragon Slayer out there, apart from the Star Princess." Sting explained. "Which would be Lucy-san."

Natsu looked down into his lap and saw Lucy there, wincing in pain. He moved his arm a little and lifted her up into a sitting position. He could smell her wonderful scent, but it was mixed with blood and tears. Natsu felt tears of his own start to form in his eyes.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy cried, rushing over to the dragon slayer. "I can heal her!"

Natsu looked up and everyone gasped again. He had scales on dotted around his face, like he was half in his dragon force and half out of it. "Please, help her!"

Wendy started working her magic, healing all of Lucy's cuts and bruises. She gasped when she saw a shard of glass in her thigh. She pulled it out and quickly set to healing it. When she was finished, all that was left was a long line, running down her thigh.

After a little while, Lucy started to wake up. She groaned as she tried to open her eyes, ready to meet the morning sunshine, but instead she was met with a nice dark setting. She looked around and saw that she was in a cave. She quickly sat up and frantically looked around. She could hear and smell so many new scents that it was overwhelming.

"Luce!" a familiar voice cried out, along with the shuffling of feet and the smell of tears. She was then picked up and wrapped in a warm embrace. She snuggled into the embrace, welcoming the warm arms and the wonderful scent.

"You're okay! I was so worried!" suddenly, she was pulled out of the embrace and she saw her favourite person in the world.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered, tears in her eyes. She remembered what had happened now. Everything was coming back. "What did I do?" she cried, collapsing again.

Natsu, shocked, quickly sat down next to Lucy and pulled her into another embrace.

"It's okay, Luce," he whispered, trying his best to calm the blonde. "You didn't do anything. We think it was the evil beginning to come out."

Lucy suddenly stopped, and pulled away from Natsu, who in turn looked at her in confusion.

"But, but, I'm not 21 yet!" she whispered, trying to figure out how it was possible. "I'm not ready!"

"That's why you are here!" a new voice spoke, causing Lucy to turn around and gasp. "In this world, 1 day is 1 hour in your world."

Sitting behind Lucy and Natsu were 3 people. 1 female and 2 males. The female was slender and wore her silver hair up in a bun, along with a golden crown. Her emerald dress fell down in cascades of silk and she wore emerald heels to match.

Both men were tall and muscular, but one was wearing a golden crown and a red cloak whilst the other was wearing an outfit similar to Natsu's, minus the scarf.

Lucy felt as if she had seen them somewhere before and after a minute, she realized why.

"Queen Cassiopeia, King Cepheus and Draco the Dragon," Lucy whispered, standing up and bowing. "It's a pleasure to meet you, again."

"Lucy-chan, there is no need to be so formal!" Cassiopeia smiled. "We are all friends."

"Wait, you know them, Luce?" Natsu questioned.

"Yeah, they used to come and babysit me all the time," Lucy smiled. "We're best friends, kind of."

"Yes, and I have met you, Natsu," Cepheus grinned. "I am the Celestial Spirit King, after all."

"But, you're supposed to be… huge!" Natsu exclaimed in amazement.

"Yeah, this is my human form," Cepheus explained. "I can only go in this form in certain worlds, such as this one."

"That's cool!" Natsu exclaimed, grinning. Then turning to Draco, he asked, "And you're an actual dragon?"

"That is true, child," Draco replied, smiling. "And after this is all over, I can help you save the other dragons."

"Ahem!" Cassiopeia coughed, gaining the boys' attention. "We have some training to do, everyone here needs to train in their element. We can bring the Guardians here for a few days, so they can train each of you, and then us 3 will train Lucy."

"Really?" Lucy gasped, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "You would do that for us?"

"Of course!" Cepheus exclaimed. "We all saw what the Evil had done to your friends and family."

Lucy and Natsu looked at each other and nodded. They must save their family.

"If you can help us save our nakima in any way, shape or form, we will gladly accept that help," Lucy smiled gratefully. "Now, can we meet the Guardians?"

"Of course!" Draco grinned. "Follow me!"

The group went out of the cave and into a beautiful clearing much like the one where they met Aunt Clara. The rest of the group were sitting on the ground with cushions and blankets. When they saw Lucy emerge from the cave, they rushed over, swarming her.

"Are you okay?"

"Did I miss a place?"

"Can you talk?"

"Are your senses working?"

"Guys! Stop!" Natsu shouted, moving Lucy behind him. "We have something to tell you!"

"Yeah," Lucy whispered, still a bit overwhelmed. "I want you guys to meet the Royal Keys, well the Spirits of the Royal Keys."

Everyone stopped and stared at the 3 adults. They seemed amazed.

"This is Cassiopeia, the Queen of the Celestial Spirits!" Lucy introduced, pointing to the female.

"This is the Celestial Spirit King, Cepheus, in his human form." Lucy continued, pointing to said spirit.

"And this is Draco the Dragon, king of the Dragons, also in his human form." Lucy finished, pointing to the dragon.

Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, Cobra, Sting and Rogue all stared in amazement at the dragon. "Does this mean all our dragons can turn into a human?" Wendy inquired. "And, does this mean we can find them?"

"Yes, and yes," Draco chuckled. "And I know where they are. I can communicate with them, but they'll need help from all of you to escape the realm they are trapped in."

"Yes, and we can do that after we save our nakima from the Evil that have possessed them!" Natsu explained, earning a surprised glance from everyone. Natsu would always take the first chance he gets to find Igneel, but his love for his nakima was just as important to him.

"Now, let us summon the Guardians and begin training!" the queen exclaimed, interrupting the sudden silence that had broken out throughout the clearing.

"What?!" everyone (except Lucy, Natsu, Draco and Cepheus) shouted.


	9. Chapter 8 - The Guardians

**Chapter 8 - The Guardians**

* * *

"We get to actually meet the Guardians?" Levy asked, amazement and awe evident on her face. "This could be a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"Yes, and you get to train with them," Lucy smiled, knowing just how excited Levy would be to be able to meet a legend.

"That is awesome!" Wendy exclaimed, bursting with energy.

"And also, since Sting, Rogue and Yukino aren't part of the group, I will be summoning two special people to help them train." Cepheus explained.

"Really?" Sting asked, excited at the chance of meeting someone powerful.

"Yep!" the king exclaimed.

"Now, everyone needs to be quiet so we can concentrate on summoning them!" Draco ordered. "And stand back, we have to transform."

The group stood back and watched in amazement and awe as the 3 adults stood in a circle and began to glow. A sudden flash of light blinded the group and once they could see again, they were amazed by the 3.

Draco had turned into a dragon, his scales glimmering in the worlds star lit sky. His golden eyes shone through the darkness and lit up the surrounding area.

Cepheus had turned into his Celestial Spirit King form, his mustache as fabulous as ever.

And finally Cassiopeia had turned into an elegant queen, only a little shorter than Cepheus. Her now golden dress was even poofier if possible and her crown now stood over a minute tall.

The group watched as the 3 giants started chanting words in a foreign language and even more light shown. After a minute of chanting, another flash of light blinded the group.

Once it had cleared and everyone could see again, they saw that the 3 adults were now back in their human forms. Behind them stood 12 others. Once the adults had come over to the group, Draco explained what had happened.

"We were asking the Guardians to come aid us in the training of the next group that is to save the world, and they agreed." He motioned to the 12 individuals behind him and smiled. "I would like to introduce you all to the 10 Guardians, plus 2."

The Guardians all smiled at the group and started to head off towards the ones that represented their powers.

Levy was approached by a girl who looked to be the age of 10. Even so, Levy and the girl were the same height. The young girl had golden hair that was held up in a ponytail by a dark blue ribbon. She wore a purple jacket over a golden dress that went down to her mid-thighs. Her feet were covered by a pair of purple ballet slippers that matched her jacket. Her midnight blue eyes shone in the starlight and she had a mark on her forehead that looked like a purple book.

"Hi," the girl started, smiling at Levy. "My name is Chie! I'm the Goddess of Wisdom!"

"Hi, Chie!" Levy smiled back. "I'm Levy McGarden! I am so excited to talk to you! You must have centuries of knowledge! Might I ask, why do you look so young?"

"Well, knowledge is always growing, so it is always young!"

"That is so cool!" Levy gasped, stars in her eyes.

* * *

The next guardian to move was male, and he was moving towards Cobra. He had his black hair in a man-bun that was held together with a purple and red band. He wore a dark red jacket and dark purple jeans. He had black combat boots covering his feet and his red eyes stood out amongst the darkness that surrounded him. His mark was a black skull on his forehead.

"Wassup?" the male said, standing next to Cobra. "I'm Doku, God of Poison and Death."

"I'm Cobra, but you can call me Eric." Cobra stated, not moving or even looking at the God.

* * *

Mira watched as a tall female strode towards her. The Goddesses dirt brown hair was held up in a messy bun by what looked like sticks. Her brown eyes matched her hair and stood out amongst the green theme of her clothes. She wore a lime dress that was mostly covered by her dark green jacket. She wore brown tights and brown combat boots. She also had a brown belt that held what looked like a flute. On her forehead sat a brown leaf mark.

"Hello there," she exclaimed once she had reached Mira. "My name is Kemono and I am the Goddess of Animals and Nature! I understand that you can transform into demon souls?"

"That's true!" Mira replied, grinning. "My name is Mirajane Strauss, but my friends all call me Mira!"

* * *

Laxus was watching Mira when he suddenly felt electricity from behind him. Turning around he saw a tall, well-built man. His hair was the colour of lightning and looked as if it had been struck by lightning. He had storm gray eyes that looked like a storm itself. He wore a black coat that went down to his knees, and his legs were covered by gray shorts. He also wore black boots on his feet. On his forehead there was a golden lightning bolt.

"Like her, aye?" the man questioned, smirking. He then held out his hand. "I'm Thunder, the God of Weather."

"Laxus," he replied, seemingly disinterested. "And I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, sure," Thunder smirked again.

* * *

Gray was trying to shake Juvia off, yet again, when suddenly, a cold hand placed itself on his shoulder. He turned around and smirked. There was a man, about his height, with snow white hair that was held in a high-ponytail by a ice blue band. He wore a white coat with no shirt, that reached his knees. He also had dark blue trousers and black combat boots. His gray eyes looked like they glistened and on his forehead there was a white snowflake mark.

"Having trouble there, mate?" he grinned. "I know the feeling. I'm Kori by the way. God of Ice and Snow."

"I'm Gray," the ice-make mage replied. "And yeah, I am."

* * *

Juvia was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and pulled away from Gray.

"Gray-sama! Help Juvia!" she cried out, earning laughs from everyone.

Juvia turned around, ready to attack the person who took her away from her "Gray-sama" when she suddenly stopped and gasped. In front of her stood a female, grinning at her. She had ocean blue hair that looked as if it were wet, but they were on land. Her sea green eyes shone with excitement. She wore a pale blue singlet and dark blue swim shorts. She had dark blue sandals on her feet. On her forehead she had a blue water drop mark.

"Hi!" she grinned. "I'm Marinna and I'm the Goddess of Water!"

"Juvia's name is Juvia," Juvia stated. "Why did Marinna-san drag Juvia away from Gray-sama?"

"I wanted to get to know you," Marinna pouted, looking very much like a child. "And I thought you were after Kori-sama!"

"Never!" Juvia shouted. "Gray-sama is the only one for Juvia!"

"And Kori-sama is the only one for me!" Marinna shouted as well, earning a groan from the two ice users.

* * *

A tall, muscular man was making his way over to Gajeel. He had long, spiky hair that was held up in a high-ponytail by a metal band. He wore a black jacket and gray jeans along with black combat boots. His gray eyes shone like metal and on his forehead there was a black, stone-like mark.

"I'm Kinzoko," he grunted once he was in range of Gajeel. "God of Metal."

"I'm Gajeel, an iron dragon slayer," Gajeel grunted in response. "So, can you summon any metal that I could eat?"

"I guess," Kinzoko responded.

* * *

Wendy looked around and saw that a young looking girl was bounding towards her with a big grin on her face. Her hair was as white as clouds and seemed to dance in the wind, even though there was hardly a breeze. Her sky blue eyes shone in the light and seemed to glitter like the sun. She wore a light blue dress with a white ribbon tied around her waist. She wore white ballet slippers on her feet. On her forehead there was a white, cloud mark.

"Hello there, I'm Kaze!" she smiled at Wendy. "I'm the Goddess of Air!"

"My name is Wendy!" the little dragon slayer smiled back. "It's nice to meet you!"

"You too! I think we'll be best friends!" Kaze grinned.

* * *

Erza observed her nakima and the others. She was so focused she got a shock when an armored hand clamped down on her shoulder. Going off of instincts she grabbed the hand and flipped the perpetrator over her and slammed them on the ground causing a loud bang. Everyone stopped and stared in shock as Erza held a sword to a Goddess's neck.

Erza looked over the Goddess, noting her appearance. She had royal blue hair in a chin-length bob and her blue eyes were wide in surprise. She was muscular and well-built, but most of her body was covered in a armor. The top half of her body was covered in a red iron, strong enough to break diamonds. Her silver pants had red guards over her muscles and her hands were covered by iron gloves. She had red combat boots on her feet.

"I'm sorry for startling you," the Goddess smiled, standing up. "I'm Sensa, the Goddess of War!"

"I am so sorry!" Erza gasped, helping the Goddess up. "My name is Erza Scarlet, at your service!"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"It's fine," Sensa grinned. "It is my fault for startling you, you have a good hand in combat I presume?"

"I have trained for nearly my whole life," Erza blushed.

* * *

Natsu stood next to Lucy, observing everyone. There were 2 more people that hadn't gone to someone yet and one was actually coming to him. The man was tall and muscular, with fire red hair that looked like a flame. His amber eyes shone like a newborn fire. He wore an orange top with a red jacket over the top. His brown pants were held up by a black belt that matched his black combat boots. He had a red flame mark on his forehead.

"I am assuming you are the Dragon Slayer King?" the God questioned, holding his hand out to Natsu. "I am Pyro, the God of Fire and the King of the Gods."

"I am Natsu, and from what people told me, yes I am," Natsu grinned at the God. "Nice to meet you!"

"You too!"

* * *

Sting, Rogue and Yukino watched as the last 2 people came towards them. One was a female and one was a male. The female was short and fragile looking. She had crystal white eyes and she had a mirror in one hand and one on a white belt that held up a pale blue skirt. She wore a matching tank-top. She also wore white ballet slippers and a white ribbon in her hair which was light blue and in a chin-length bob. The male however, was average height and muscular. He had dark blue hair and it was short and spiky. He had gray eyes, and he held a remote of some sort in his hand. He had a tool belt that held up black, shaggy trousers. His dark blue shirt was just as shaggy and had a few stains on it. He wore blue sneakers on his feet and had matching blue gloves.

"Hey!" the female exclaimed, shaking each of their hands. "My name is Crystal and this is my twin brother Carter! We're here to help train you!"

"I'm Yukino and these two are Sting, the light one, and Rogue, the dark one!" Yukino introduced. "It's nice to meet you!"

"You too!" Crystal smiled.

* * *

"Well, they've all met each other," Draco grinned. "How about we start training?"

"Sounds good to me!" Lucy grinned back. "Can we go into different worlds, so we don't destroy this beautiful one?"

"Each of the Gods and Goddesses have their own realm, which they will go in to train each of your friends!" Cassiopeia explained. "We have our own too, we could go to the spirit realm, but that would mean that we would skip time, so we have a special realm just to train the Star Princesses!"

"That's so cool!" Lucy gasped. "Let's start!"

* * *

**Hello guys, this is the last of the 3 chapters I will be uploading. I would like to thank XxCelestialPrincessxX for suggesting her OCs; Crystal and Carter, that I could use. Thanks again!**

**Anyways, I am going to be working on a bunch of chapters that are from different perspectives. I hope you enjoy them when they come out.**

**So yeah, see ya!**


End file.
